


Mé břemeno

by kratula



Series: "Vzít si život! Zvláštní výraz, vzít ho komu?" [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Nejtěžším břemenem je unést následnou samotu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle není nijak veselá povídka a nečekám, že za ni posbírám mnoho kudos, přesto jsem měla pocit, že ji napsat potřebuju. Původně jsem ji chtěla stihnout do Dušiček, kam se svou náladou hodí, ale vznikala déle, než jsem plánovala.  
> Nesnažila jsem se být nijak medicínsky akurátní, šlo mi spíš o pocity, tak mi to odpusťte.
> 
> Popisuju tu některé zvyky, které jsou Česku rarita, ale v Británii nikoliv a přiznávám, že se mi takový osobní přístup zamlouvá.
> 
> Dovolím si tenhle příběh věnovat Nikole, která nás neúnavně zásobuje smutnými johnlockerskými obrázky.

John otevřel dveře auta, pomohl Sherlockovi vystoupit a popadl ho do náruče jako nevěstu. Na veřejnosti to nedělal často, ale o jejich svatebním dnu si to neodpustil. Brali se symbolicky devětadvacátého ledna a také tehdy padal sníh.  
Dnes do jejich výročí zbývaly víc jak tři týdny, ale vzduchem poletovaly obří nadýchané vločky. Snášely se na chodník, kde se záhy rozplývaly díky ne dost mrazivému počasí.  
Ztrácely se před očima příliš rychle, tak jako Sherlock. Ten si opřel hlavu o Johnovo rameno a bez protestů se nechal odnést do domu. Mycroftův šofér jim podržel dveře a následně se jim vrátil pro tašku.  
John posadil svého manžela na gauč: „Je hezké být konečně doma. Nesnáším nemocnice!“  
„Vážně? Na to jsi v nich strávil pozoruhodně mnoho času. Ostatně, tam jsme se poznali!“ pokusil se o lehký tón doktor.  
„Já jsem nezapomněl Johne, ale laboratoře a patologie jsou něco docela jiného než nemocniční pokoj. Obzvlášť, když tam jeden musí strávit celé svátky.“  
„Nikdy ti na vánocích nezáleželo.“ rýpl si John.  
„Ale záleží mi na tobě a ty máš vánoce rád, proto jsem se je naučil mít rád taky. A Johne ...“  
„Ano Sherlocku?“  
„ … slíbíš mi něco?“  
„ … “  
„Budeš dál pořádat vánoční večírky na Baker Street? Tak jako všechny ty roky?“  
Johnovi se sevřelo hrdlo a nedokázal odpovědět. Sedl si vedle svého manžela na pohovku, pevně ho objal a zabořil mu obličej do ramene. Nechtěl slavit vánoce bez něho, nedokázal si představit bez Sherlocka vůbec žít.  
„Prosím!“ špitl mu detektiv do ucha.  
John se přimněl k nejistému kývnutí hlavou, několikrát se nadechl, aby se sebral a pak šel uvařit čaj.

Sherlock trval na tom, že bude oblečen do svého obvyklého obleku a oblíbené fialové košile. John mu oponoval, že by všichni pochopili, kdyby je uvítal v županu, ale Sherlock o tom nechtěl ani slyšet.  
„Oslavenec v županu, jak by to vypadalo Johne?“  
„Vždycky jsi považoval oslavu svých narozenin za zbytečnost.“  
„A ty ses tím nikdy nedal odradit, tak jsem si řekl, že bych mohl jednou v životě trochu spolupracovat.“  
Jednou? Naposledy! Neřekl to nahlas, ale oba to věděli. Proto také dnes přijdou všichni.

První dorazili Molly s Gregem a kluky. Přinesli krabici konfet, papírových kloboučků a podobných párty blbůstek, přesně jak si detektiv přál. Hoši ihned začali všechny ty ozdůbky rozvěšovat po bytě.  
Krátce po nich dorazila Mary s Agathou a velkým čokoládovým dortem. Zvláštní, jak mezi nimi rozvod vyčistil vzduch. Chvíli měl špatné svědomí, že je od začátku jen víkendovým tatínkem, spíš něco jako cool strejda než otec, ale časem si přiznal, že opravdu není rodinný typ.  
Aggie mu vlepila pusu na tvář a šla se usadit vedle Sherlocka, aby se s ním podělila o svoje úspěchy, byla vážně chytrá.  
John se chvíli díval na svou kvetoucí, zlatovlasou dceru, kterak cosi špitá do ucha jeho bledému manželovi a pak se musel vytratit do kuchyně.  
Sherlock byl tak strašlivě hubený, lícní kosti, vždycky velmi nápadné, mu doslova trčely z tváří a jeho košile, na které dřív trpěly knoflíky, když se pohnul, mu náhle byla volná.  
Naštěstí mu zůstaly vlasy, medicína přece jen pokročila a měla i šetrnější prostředky než zastaralou chemoterapii. Ty jim poskytly úžasných osmnáct měsíců, ale těch posledních šest už zase prohrávali.  
Když se nechal Sherlock krátce po Novém roce propustit domů, jeho lékařka nijak zuřivě neprotestovala. Naopak mu předepsala poměrně štědré množství tišících léků. Možná tiše očekávala, že je bude chtít použít naráz.  
Ale detektiv nic takového v plánu neměl. Nahlas to neřekl, ale John věděl, že má Sherlock cíl – devětadvacátý leden, jejich výročí! A taky pevné předsevzetí, že jejich poslední týdny nebudou naplněné smutkem.  
Proto i tahle narozeninová párty.  
Přišlo i několik lidí z Yardu. Za čtvrt století spolupráce se mnohé změnilo, Sherlock sice stále neměl trpělivost s blbci, ale dokázal ocenit několik talentovaných členů sboru. Také yardeři ho přestali vnímat jako podezřelého magora, ale ve většině ho uznávali jako génia, který si vysloužil právo na své kaprice.  
Nejvíce byla tahle změna patrná na Sally Donovanové. Už dávno nebyla seržantkou a také se už řadu let úředně nejmenovala Donovanová (jenže zvyk je zvyk, pořád jí tak říkali). Po několika neúspěšných vztazích s policajty se nakonec šťastně vdala za jednoho Mollyina kolegu. Dorazila s manželem, krabičkou sushi a pár mladšími seržanty v závěsu.  
Angelo přinesl lahev bíleho vína, Bill Wiggins pizzu, Lauren, neteř paní Hudsonové, koláčky podle receptu své tety. Poslední přišel Mycroft s Antheou, malým Richardem a lahví velice drahé skotské. Zkrátka žádný dárek, který by se nedal bezprostředně spotřebovat.

Johna překvapilo, jak uvolněná nálada během chvíle panovala, jako by všichni zapoměli … Ba ne, to by jim křivdil, to jen Sherlock nestál o žádné uplakané odpoledne, tak se snažili kvůi němu.  
Krájel se dort, kolovaly skleničky. Sherlock si bezstarostně připíjel, co na tom ještě záleželo, že by neměl své léky kombinovat s alkoholem?  
Všichni měli nějaké historky ke sdílení a hlavně děti a mladší seržanti, kteří znali detektivní duo teprve pár roků, poslouchali s otevřenou pusou.  
Ani John se neubránil úsměvu, když došlo na případ norwoodského architekta, kterého našli živého a zdravého v tajné místnosti jeho domu tři dny po té, co byl údajně hanebně zavražděn.  
Nějak došlo i na baskervillskou záležitost a laboratorní experiment - John už se dávno nezlobil. Jindy by se všemu dokázal s ostatními smát, ale dnes to nešlo.  
Náhle si uvědomil, kolik ztratili času, kolik měsíců ba let kroužili opatrně kolem sebe, neschopní přiznat si své city. Johnovy dnes ty roky přišly ztracené víc než kdy dřív.  
Vytratil se do koupelny, sedl si na okraj vany a rozplakal se.

Tam ho našel jediný další host, který se nedokázal ani přechodně naladit na veselou vlnu, jediný, pro koho to bylo srovnatelně drtivé. Mycroft.  
„Johne?“ oslovil ho jemně a položil mu ruku na rameno.  
„Jak může být tak veselý?“ zeptal se skrz slzy John.  
Politik si povzdechl a sedl si vedle svého švagra: „Myslím, že dokud nepotkal tebe, neměl mnoho důvodů . Změnil jsi celý jeho život. Nikdy neměl přátele, natož aby doufal, že najde životní lásku. A podívej se dnes! Myslím, že cítí potřebu být vděčný osudu za ty dary.“  
„Pěkný dary!“ odsekl hořce John: „Zatracenej nádor na slinivce, to je fakt úžasný!“  
„Tohle jsi nemohl ovlivnit, nikdo nemohl, ale ve spoustě věcí jsi život mého bratra proměnil k lepšímu.“  
„Ano já vím, já vím … ale cítím se tak bezmocný ...“  
„To jsme dva.“ povzdech si znovu politik, takové přiznání mu nevycházelo z úst často: „Ale Sherlock nechce žádné slzavé údolí ...“  
„ … a není nic, co bychom my dva pro něj neudělali.“ dopověděl za něj John.  
Nadechl se, zkontroloval v zrcadel, že na něm jeho nervové selhání není moc vidět a oba opustili koupelnu.

Když se vrátili do obýváku, detektiv zrovna poslouchal zaujaté vyprávění Lestradovic kluků o některé jejich lumpárně, ale jeho pozornost viditelně ochabovala.  
„Je ti dobře?“ optal se starostlivě John.  
„Jsem jen trochu unavený.“ přiznal Sherlock.  
„Chceš si jít lehnout?“  
Detektiv se rozhlédl po hostech a nakonec kývnul. Poděkoval všem přítomným, že dorazili a donesli dárky a pak se omluvil: „Rád bych ještě pokračoval, ale můj transport už převzal velení a říká, že je čas spát!“  
Mary se naklonila k Johnovi a špitla: „Jen ho běž uložit, my dáme do pořádku byt!“  
Zpátky v jejich pokoji John pomohl svému manželovi s převlékáním, zatím co z kuchyně k nim doléhaly zvuky cinkajícího nádobí a tlumeného hovoru.  
„Děkuju Johne!“ pronesl Sherlock.  
„Není vůbec zač, dnešek není moje zásluha, jídlo, kloboučky, konfety, to všechno donesli ostatní.“  
„Ale tys to umožnil a snažil ses kvůli mně tvářit štastně … vím, že toho od tebe žádám hodně.“  
Johnovi se stáhlo hrdlo, tak místo odpovědi jen zabořil nos do Sherlockových kučer. Prořídly a zešedivěly za poslední měsíce, ale stále tu byly a voněly detektivovým oblíbeným šamponem.  
„Ale kdepak. Cokoliv co ti přinese radost, udělá ji i mě!“

Několik následujících dnů panovalo krásné počasí a John bral Sherlocka každý den na čerstvý vzduch. Někdy jen tak na zdař Bůh ulicemi, ale většinou do Regent's parku, kolem Veslařského jezera, skrz Zahrady královny Marie, občas až na Primrose Hill.  
Navzdory detektivovu mizernému apetitu se vždycky zastavili někde na kávu, buď v nějakém příjemně vypadajícím podniku po cestě nebo přinejmenším po návratu u Speedyho.  
Pokaždé, když se vrátili do domu, nechali invalidní vozík dole v chodbě a John svého manžela vynes v náruči do patra.  
„Strašně se se mnou nadřeš, Johne.“  
„Ale kdepak, vždycky jsi byl jako peříčko!“ oponoval mu John. Byla to pravda, Sherlock byl možná o hlavu vyšší, ale vždycky byl lehounký, jako nějaká nadpřirozená, pohádková bytost a John si velice užíval, když ho mohl nosit – na veřejnosti ne, to Sherlock neměl rád, ale v soukromí se tomu nijak zuřivě nebránil. Naopak, fakt, že ho John dokáže tak snadno zvládat, ho vlastně nesmírně vzrušoval.  
Velké dávky morfia a jiných léku, tuhle čás jejich soužití téměř vymazaly, ale John se nehodlal vzdát doteků a polibků. Nechtěl, aby si snad jeho manžel myslel, že o něj nestojí, že je mu znelíbilo to vyhublé tělo, s bledou, tenkou kůží skrz kterou šlo spočítat žebra, paže které už nedokázaly opětovat jeho pevný stisk.  
Nic takového! On potřeboval veškerý fzický kontakt, který mohl mít. Hladově vyhledával každý dotek a žádný úkon, který mu to umožnil, nebyl protivný.  
Pomáhal svému zesláblému manželovi s koupáním, oblékáním, nosil ho v náručí, když byl příliš vyčerpaný a každou noc usínal pevně přitisknutý k Sherlockovi.

V druhé půli ledna se náhle zkazilo počasí. Ulicemi se proháněl ostrý vítr a vmetal chodcům do tváří protivné, mokré vločky.  
Spolu s klimatem upadala i Sherlockova energie, pokud neležel v posteli, polehával na kanapi a neměl už sílu opustit byt, ani kdy by se bývalo vyčasilo.  
Spotřeba morfia se povážlivě zvýšila a málokdy dokázal pozřít víc než čaj a sušenku. Přesto John poctivě chodil nakupovat všechny věci, které Sherlock míval rád v naději, že se jeho apetit zlepší a on si řekne o některou svou oblíbenou laskominu.  
Samozřejmě nenechával detektiva o samotě. Obvykle mu dělala společnost Lauren Farnshawová, jako překladatelka na volné noze nemusela „sedět v práci“, ale mohla si ji přinést sebou a byla nejsnáze k dispozici.  
Byla k nezaplacení, ačkoliv se k okruhu jejich přátel připojila až později.

Seznámili se teprve před osmi lety, kdy přestalo sloužit zdraví paní Hudsonové. Její hoši se sice starali, ale při svém povolání s nepředvídatelnou pracovní dobou zkrátka nemohli být stále po ruce, tak o svou tetu často pečovala právě Lauren.  
Jí také stará dáma odkázala dům, protože dle platných zákonů nemohla jednoduše pominout své žijící příbuzné, ovšem s výhradou, že tu John se Sherlockem mohou zůstat.  
Lauren ale nepotřebovala další nemovitost v Londýně, už tu měla pěkný byt po rodičích, takže celou budovu obratem prodala za naprosto symbolickou částku detektivnímu duu.  
Zůstali však v kontaktu a dokonce s pomocí Laureniných znalostí exotických jazyků vyřešili dva případy.

John vyfuněl schody se dvěma taškami v rukou a Lauren, která ho slyšela, mu šla otevřít dveře od bytu B. Sherlock podřimoval na gauči přikrytý teplou kostkovanou dekou – dárek od jednoho spokojeného klienta ze Skotska: byl to chovatel ovcí a zpracovával jejich vlnu na tradiční výrobky.  
John tiše postavil tašky na kuchyňský stůl, kde už byly nachystané hrnky na čaj – zřejmě neteř paní Hudsonové vyrušil při jeho přípravě.  
Ještě jeden předmět stál na okraji stolu, lahvička morfia. Fakt, že tahle lékovka nebyla na svém obvyklém místě, řekl Johnovi všechno, co potřeboval vědět.  
Lauren zachytila jeho pohled a přikývla: „Ale neboj se Johne, zvládli jsme to spolu, jen teď bude asi dýl spát.“  
„Nepochybuju o tom, ale už tě nechci zdržovat od práce. Díky, žes přišla!“  
„Maličkost, když bude potřeba, zase zavolej!“  
Jakmile překladatelka odešla, přenesl John oba čaje na kávový stolek v obýváku a přitáhl si křeslo co nejblíže k pohovce se spícím detektivem  
Ani nevěděl, jak dlouho takhle seděl a studoval bledou tvář svého manžela. Hodinu? Dvě? Čaj mezitím dočista vystydl.  
Hltal očima každou vrásku, plošku kůže, každý zákrut v ušním boltci, každou zkroucenou loknu, nechtěl nic z toho zapomenout a zároveň si nedokázal představit, jak bez toho každodenního pohledu dokáže žít. Myšlenky se mu stočili k lahvi z hnědého skla, která pořád stála neuklizená v kuchyni.  
Náhle se dosud uvolněné svaly v Sherlockově tváři pohnuly, obočí zkroutilo a okolo úst se zvedla nová řada vrásek. John tahle znamení už poznával.  
Během chvilky detektiv otevřel oči, vteřinku se zmateně rozkoukávala. John byl okamžitě u něj.  
„Klid! Jsem tady, už jsem zpátky! Už zase to bolí?“  
„Jen … trochu ...“  
„Hned podám leky!“  
„Ne moc … nechci zase spát ...“  
John přikývnul a šel pro morfium.  
Jakmile byl Sherlock opět v pohodlí, John dal vodu na nový čaj a začal konečně vybalovat nákup.  
„Máš se mnou tolik práce Johne.“  
„S tím si nelam hlavu, dělám to rád!“  
„Nechtěl jsem, aby se ze mě stalo takové břemeno.“  
John přerušil práci a vrátil se k Sherlockovi: „Psst! Neříkej takové věci. Ty jsi moje břemeno, mé nádherné břímě, jaké bych hrdě nosil až do skonání světa. Je to vyznamenání, že si mě, obyčejného Johna Watsona, vybral tak úžasný člověk, jako ty! Cennější než všechny moje medaile z armády! A to, že se o tebe starám je ve srovnání s tím úplná maličkost!“  
Detektiv se pokusil zvednout do sedu, ale John byl hned u něj. Přesto byl překvapen, s jakou nebývalou energií ho Sherlock přivinul k sobě: „Ba ne, to já jsem ten vyznamenaný, Johne!“  
Chvíli setrvali v objetí a pak si Sherlock zase opatrně lehnul.  
„Myslím, že nastal čas na návštěvy.“ poznamenal věcným tónem a Johnovi pokleslo srdce.

Během následujících deseti dní přišli postupně všichni, hned následující podvečer to byla skupinka mladých seržantů ze Scotland Yardu. Dorazili po službě, přinesli balení piva v plechu a snažili se usilovně tvářit, že je to jen přátelský pokec.  
Vyprávěli o svých rozdělaných případech, inspektorech a technicích, které neměli v lásce, ale později se dostali ke vzpomínkám na svá první setkání s velkým detektivem – většinou trochu znectil jejich pozorovací či dedukční schopnosti, ale smířlivě dodal, že přece jen vyčnívají nad průměrně zoufalou úroveň svých kolegů.  
Sherlock toho moc nenamluvil, ačkoliv jim dal pár tipů ohledně jejich práce, ale usmíval se a když odešli, řekl Johnovi, jak je rád, že je objevil a snad povzbudil k lepší a efektivnější práci.  
Stavil se Angelo, dnes už starý šedivý pán, který běžný provoz podniku nechával na synových bedrech. Následovala Lauren, Stamford, Dimmock, Bill Wiggins a pár členu bezdomovecké sítě.  
Donovanová, tentokrát bez manžela: byla viditelně dojatá, ačkoliv se to snažila zlehčovat: „Nevěřila bych před čtvrt stoletím, že to řeknu, ale budeš mi zatraceně chybět. Už dnes se mi stejská po tom tvým vlezlým frňáku na mejch místech činu …a měla bych ti poděkovat, žes to se mnou po našich bídnejch začátcích nevzdal!“

Většina oněch návštěv se odehrávala v obýváku a John se jich účastnil, jen občas ho Sherlock pohledem požádal o chvilku soukromí s dotyčnou osobou.  
Třeby když dorazily Johnova bývalá žena a dcera. Ten den měl detektiv od rána velké bolesti a pod vlivem léků nebyl schopen ani vstát z postele. Zhruba čtvrt hodiny seděli všichni společně v ložnici, když Sherlock věnoval svému manželovi onen prosebný výraz.  
John pochopil a omluvil se s tím, že připraví čaj. Do kuchyně ho následovala Mary, zatím co Aggie zůstala u nemocného.  
Když před nimi stála řada šálků, naplněných horkou tekutinou, doktor s prázdným výrazem klesnul na židli a jeho bývalá žena ho spontánně objala.  
„Tak málo času! A já blázen se ještě o tolik nechal okrást svým váháním!“  
„Je mi to vážně líto Johne, i toho, že jsem k tomu zdržení přispěla, ale nelituju, že mám díky tomu Aggie. Ani, že právě ty jsi její otec.“  
Ano, pro Mary se dcera stala středobodem života. Sem tam měla nějaký románek, ale vůbec se nesnažila o nový trvalý vztah. Její sen o klidném životě vrchovatě naplnilo dítě. S vědomím, že jí zůstane Agatha se v celku lehce smířila se ztrátou Johna, včas si uvědomila, že klasický manželský život s domkem na předměstí není pro ni.  
Od té doby pracovala pro Mycrofta, nic doopravdy nebezpečného, spíš analytická práce. Musela si nějak „odkroutit“ střelbu na Sherlocka a všechny následné zmatky. Ačkoliv část svého dluhu smazala vypuštěním toho moriartyovského videa.  
V zápětí se z ložnice vynořila Aggie se zarudlýma očima a vrhla se matce kolem krku. Ta ji krátce objala, aby jí následně předala Johnovi a šla zaujmout její místo u Sherlockovy postele.  
„Tati, on už nepřijde, že?“  
„Kam zlato?“  
„Budu mít svoje první vystoupení před celou školou, vím, že moc chtěl přijít.“  
Aggie byla slibná klavíristka a k zájmu o hudbu ji přivedl právě Sherlock. Občas měl John pocit, že na ni měl větší výchovný vliv, než on coby víkendový otec.  
„Slíbil mi, že se pokusí přijít, ale kdyby nemohl, ty přijdeš určitě!“  
John Aggie pevně objal, aby neviděla jeho výraz a pak jí bezradně přistrčil šálek čaje.

Molly a Greg dorazili bez dětí. Jejich kluci byli mladší než Agatha, tak rozumně usoudili, že tenhle druh návštěvy není pro ně.  
Lestrade byl vlastně už pál let v penzi, ale díky své nové rodině nabral druhý dech a zdaleka nevypadal na svoje léta. Dnes ovšem vypadal příšerně, to Molly působila daleko vyrovnaněji – snad jí každodenní práce s mrtvými dodávala jistý nadhled.  
Vydařené manželství jí nesmírně prospělo, dodalo jí sebevědomí a pomohlo odkrýt, jak pevná povaha se skrývá pod tou myškovitou slupkou.  
I s každým z manželů Lestradových strávil Sherlock chvilku o samotě. Na odchodu oba objali nejen Sherlocka, ale i Johna.

Poslední z okruhu jejich blízkých se dostavili Mycroft s Antheou. Velmi se snažili tvářit jako obvykle nad věcí, a každého jiného krom Johna by snad i oklamali.  
Byl to další z detektivových hodně špatných dnů, teprve krátce před bratrovým příchodem zabraly léky a Sherlock vyčerpaně usnul.  
John staršímu Holmesovi navrhl, aby přišli zítra, ale Mycroft jen zavrtěl hlavou. Usadil se na kraji Sherlockovy postele a řekl, že počká.  
„Odřekl jsem všechny schůzky, pro jedno odpoledne se beze mě Británie obejde.“  
John se smutně pousmál: „Jen jedno odpoledne?“  
„Určitě i déle, ale není třeba, aby si to uvědomila. A … už jsem to vyjádřil květnatěji na vaší svatbě, ale opravdu jsem rád, že tě Sherlock potkal, Johne.“  
Od tak uzavřeného muže to byl velký projev uznání a také důvěry. V té větě bylo obsaženo sdělení, že kdyby bylo třeba, Mycroft by se vyreklamoval z úřadu i na týden, klidně i na měsíc, ale nemusí. Jeho péče tu není potřebná, protože je tu John.  
Možná se Británie obejde pár hodin bez svého skrytého vládce, ale obejde se John bez poloviny své duše?  
Jedním uchem poslouchal Mycroftovo vyprávění o holmesovském dětství a současně uvažoval nad tím, že všichni ostatní někoho mají: Mary Agathu, Greg Molly, Lauren svou rodinu, jeho sestra Claru, dokonce i tenhle zdánlivě ledový muž je skoro dvacet let tajně oddaný se svou mlčenlivou asistentkou. Pan a paní Holmesovi měli jeden druhého – ačkoliv se dožili požehnaného věku, byli ušetřeni těžké choroby svého nejmladšího syna, vlastně zemřeli jen pár měsíců po sobě. Johnovy myšlenky se znovu zatoulaly k zásobě morfia v chladničce.

Sherlock se probral překvapivě brzy. John měl obavy, že to bylo bolestmi, ale jeho manžel vypadal uvolněně, možná jen vnímal, že tu s ním někdo sedí.  
Jakmile se ujistil, že má Sherlock pohodlí, nechal doktor bratry Holmesovi o samotě. Byl to ten nejdelší rozhovor, který detektiv absolvoval, trval přes hodinu a na jeho konci byl znovu velice unavený.  
Mycroft Johna ujistil, že se nemusí zdržovat a vyprovázet jeho a Antheu ke dveřím, jen mu na rozloučenou nápadně dlouho tiskl ruku.  
Když se John vrátil do ložnice, Sherlock byl překvapivě ještě vzhůru a gestem ho vyzval, ať si lehne vedle něj. Doktor bez zaváhání poslechl a jakmile se přitiskl ke svému prtnerovi, Sherlock nečekaně promluvil: „Mycrofta zlobí srdce, myslí si, že to nepoznám, asi mi nechce přidělávat starosti – jako by to nebyl on, kdo se vždycky staral. Že na něj dohlédneš, aby se nepřepínal? Ano?“

Ráno devětadvacátého ledna, je překvapily ostré sluneční paprsky – tak krásně nebylo už řadu dní. Sherlock se usmál a navrhl: „Pojďme ven!“  
„Cítíš se na to?“  
„Je mi docela dobře a už dlouho nebylo tak slunečno. Kdo ví, jak bude zítra?“  
John si netroufl komentovat tu zlověstnou předpověď, tak raději svému manželovi pomohl do šatů, vděčný za ten malý návrat zájmu a energie.

Jejich procházka byla jen krátká, sotva půlhodinová. Počasí se zase rychle otočilo, díra v mracích uzavřela a na Londýn se opět sypal sníh.  
Našli útočiště u Speedyho, kde John objednal dvě kávy: jednu s mlékem a druhou černou, slazenou a barista jim prakticky vnutil skořicový koláč na účet podniku.  
Sherlock k Johnovu překvapení zdolal dvě sousta dezertu a celou svou kávu, pak využili několika minut slabšího sněžení, aby překonali tu kratičkou vzdálenost k domovnímu vchodu.  
„Tohle byla asi nejskromnější oslava výročí, jakou jsme kdy měli.“ poznamenal detektiv, když se vrátili do bytu. Vycházka ho unavila, ale nezdál se mít bolesti.  
Johna takové momenty naplňovaly iracionální nadějí. Navzdory realitě, vzdor svému vzdělání, chtěl věřit, že i tohle Sherlock porazí, že udělá další zázrak. Ostatně už několikrát překonal chmurné prognózy, které nad ním vyslovovali doktoři od listopadového kolapsu.  
Proto se John vzchopil k tochu škádlivému tónu: „Máte snad nějaké stížnosti pane Watson-Holmesi?“  
„Oh, kdepak pane Watson-Holmesi. Každé výročí strávené ve vaší společnosti je nádherné samo o sobě, i kdybychom ho strávili v největší putyce Londýna.“  
„Taky jsme to jednou udělali.“ připomněl John.  
„Ano, hned naše první, nebo sedmé, záleží jak to počítáš - kvůli případu!“  
Rozhodli se vzít v tentýž den, kdy se poprvé potkali. Trvalo jim to trestuhodně dlouho, než si vzájemně přiznali své city, mohli mít o pět let víc. Tehdy jim to nepřipadalo jako problém, ale dnes John litoval každé ztracené minuty, každé vteřiny, kdy tvůli své tvrdohlavosti, hrdosti a strachu z citů nebyli spolu.

Dnešek měl být pokud možno šťastný den, tak doktor zaplašil své hořké myšlenky a dělal vše pro to, aby bylo Sherlockovi příjemně.  
Ačkoliv věděl, že si dá nanejvýš pár soust, objednal jim k obědu jejich oblíbené knedlíčky dim sum. Pustili si „Srdečné pozdravy z Ruska“ a Sherlock si vyžádal své housle.  
Hrál na ně v poslední době jen zřídka, vlastně je neměl v rukou od návratu z nemocnice. Většinu času byl příliš vyčerpaný, ale dnes si svůj milovaný nástroj položil pod bradu a přehrál, jako každý rok jejich svatební valčík.

Spát šli poměrně brzy. Sherlock si nechal přes pyžamo svůj župan s tím, že je mu zima. Uložil se na bok a John si lehl těsně za něj, aby ho objal a zahřál ho.  
„Promiň mi to Johne, chtěl jsem ti všechno vynahradit, být s tebou spoustu dalších let. Koupit dům na venkově, kam bychom se odstěhovali na penzi, chovali včely a sepisovali paměti.  
Místo toho tě zase opuštím a ještě jsem tě zatížil takovým břemenem péče o sebe. Tohle jsem opravdu neplánoval. Odpusť mi to!“  
„Není co odpouštět! Tohle není tvoje vina, to já jsem doktor, já bych měl být schopný to zastavit, ale nedokážu to!“ vzlykal John.  
„Už jsi to dokázal! Od chvíle, kdy jsme se před dvaceti lety potkali jsi začal měnit můj život k lepšímu. Bez tebe bych tu dávno nebyl. Spolkl bych tu pilulku hned následující den, a kdyby nebyla otrávená, dřív nebo později by se naskytlo něco jiného.  
Ty jsi mi dal dvacet let, nejlepších let mého života.“  
„Toho mého taky! A nevím, jestli tě dokážu znovu ztratit a přežít to!“  
„Jsi ten nejsilnější, nejstatečnější člověk, co znám. Vím, že to zvládneš. Při našem životním stylu, jsem se vždycky bál, že tě předejdu, proto jsem zajistil, že to tentokrát nebude jako předtím.  
Nebudeš mít důvod pochybovat, že je to zase bouda.  
A prosím, vím, že tě zase zatěžuju, ale postaráš se o všechno, tak jak jsem si to přál? Mycroft by se snažil, vím, že ano, ale jedině ty uděláš všechno správně.“  
„To víš, že ano! A Sherlocku … miluju tě, navždycky!“  
„Já tebe taky Johne, jsi můj nositel světla a neděje!“  
Sherlock k němu otočil hlavu a John se zvedl na lokti, aby se mohli políbit. Pak už jen leželi, doktor svého manžela pevně objímal a Sherlock ze všech sil tiskl jeho ruku.

Johna probral pocit chladu. Původně chtěl jen v polospánku přes oba znovu přetáhnout deku, ale pak si uvědomil, že v tom problém není.  
Sherlock ležel na boku s uvolněným výrazem, k sobě stále přivinutou Johnovu levou ruku, kterou ho doktor zezadu objímal.  
V jeho tváři byl klid, žádná bolest a žádný život.  
John se ani neobtěžoval s některou obvyklou lékařskou procedurou. Prostě jen zabořil obličej do Sherlockových vlasů a rozplakal se.  
Zpočátku jen tiše nechal stékat po tvářích slzy, ale pak ze sebe vydral několik vzlyků a nakonec naříkal až do ochraptění.  
Nedokázal odhadnout, jak dlouho tak zůstal. Věděl, že by se měl sebrat a udělat těch několik nezbytných telefonátů, ale nesebral k nim sílu.  
Pološero ustupovalo světlu nového dne, jeho prvního dne bez Sherlocka a paprsek světla se zatřpytil na lahvičce z hnědého skla na nočním stolku. Stále v ní byla přinejmenším polovina obsahu.  
Kdyby jí vypil těsně před tím, než zavolá Mycroftovi, stačilo by morfium zabrat, než dorazí?  
Asi ano, ale v poslední chvíli se zarazil. Slíbil Sherlockovi, že na všechno dohlédne, tohle byla jeho starost, jeho povinnost. Nemohl tenhle poslední akt péče o svého manžela přehodit na druhé.  
Vzchopil se přinejmenším k tomu, že Mycroftovi poslal prázdnou SMS, protože nedokázal zformulovat žádná slova.

Starší a nyní už jediný z bratrů Holmesových se objevil zhruba za půl hodiny. Nepotřeboval žádný text, aby porozumněl a přivedl sebou Moly Lestradovou a zaměstnance pohřebního ústavu – toho, který si Sherlock sám vybral. Měl o svém odchodu z tohoto světa dost jasné představy.  
Mycroft vlastnil rezervní klíče od bytu, tak pustil všechny dovnitř, ale na prahu ložnice se zastavil. Jemně zaklepal a opatrně nahlédl, protože si nebyl jistý v jakém bude John stavu.  
Ten vzal svého švagra zarudlýma očima na vědomí a pokynutím hlavy mu dovolil vstoupit. Mycroft si pak klekl k posteli, jednou rukou pohladil svého bratra po vlasech a druhou položil Johnovi na rameno.  
„Johne? Vadilo by ti kdybych na chvilku … mohl … se Sherlockem zůstat sám?“  
John chtěl zavrčet, že ano, Sherlock je jeho a všichni ať táhnou k čertu, ale věděl, že by to nebylo fér. Stačil jediný pohled to politikovy ztrhané tváře a John se pomalu, neochotně zvednul. Opatrně předal Sherlocka do náruče jeho bratrovi a opustil pokoj.

V kuchyni ho ihned pevně objala Molly, posadila ho ke stolu a postavila na kávu. V posuvných dveřích do obývákzu stála pomenší žena s krátkými platinovými vlasy a velkýma očima. Trochu stranou pak, mimo přímý dohled, její dva diskrétní mužští kolegové.  
Byla hodně mladá, nevypadala ani na třicet a nepůsobila jako žádný pohřebák, kterého John v životě potkal. Ani pochmurně solidní, ani nepatřičně žoviální – zdála se vzhledem k věku téměř nenormálně vyrovnaná. Napadlo ho, že takhle nějak vypadá Luna Láskorádová z potterovských knih.  
„Doktore Watsone, přijměte mou nejhlubší soustrast! Jsem Paula Harrogatová a spolu se svými kolegy dohlédneme , aby všechna přání vás a vašeho manžela byla naplněna.“  
John automaticky potřásl nabídnutou rukou, stále příliš ochromený na nějakou reakci.  
Když se z pokoje o pár minut později vynořil bledý Mycroft, slečna Harrogatová položila Johnovi ruku na rameno a zeptala se: „Pane doktore, můžeme?“  
Vteřinku na ní hleděl, než pochopil o jaké svolení žáda a pak kývl, aby v zápětí zavrtěl hlavou: „Kdepak, já sám!“  
Pohřební organizátorka s porozumněním přikývla a obrátila se na své kolegy, aby se připravili.  
John se vrátil do ložnice, kde opatrně zvedl Sherlocka do náručí, v soukromí jejich pokoje ho ještě jednou políbil, aby ho pak odnesl na připravená nosítka a pečlivě přikryl bílou plachtou až po bradu.  
Než zřízenci zakryli Sherlockovi tvář, musel se odvrátit a našel útočiště v Mollyině a Mycroftově náruči.  
Paula Harrogatová taktně vyčkala, než její kolegové opustili byt a pak Johna znovu oslovila: „Až se na to budete cítit, zavolejte mi, prosím!“ a protože se nezdálo, že je John ochoten opustit ochrannou náruč svých blízkých, položila vizitku na kávový stolek.

Molly strávila s Johnem celé dopoledne, dokud jí neujistil, že bude v pořádku a uvítal by trochu soukromí. Mycroft, sám v nijak útěšném rozpoložení, se omluvil a odešel už krátce po pohřební službě.  
John věděl, že se na něj může spolehnout v některých formálnějších otázkách, jako je oznámení v novinách, ale většina zařizování bude na Johnových bedrech – jak je to ostatně správné, nechtěl by to jinak.  
Začal telefonátem Harriet: vrátily se k sobě s Clarou (k Johnově velké úlevě), adoptovaly dvě děti Clařina tragicky zemřelého bratrance a kvůli nim přesídlily někdy před deseti lety do Mancherstru.  
Pak obvolal Mary, Mika, Angela, Billa a Lauren – ti všichni by to měli slyšet od něj osobně. Opakovaně odmítl jejich nabídky, že přijedou, s tím, že chce být sám. Nakonec si sedl před svůj laptop, otevřel blog a na vteřinku položil hlavu do dlaní. Pak se konečně dotkl klávesnice a začal psát.  
„Sherlock mi jednou řekl, že hra nikdy nekončí, jen hráči odcházejí a přijdou noví. S nesmírnou bolestí v srdci Vám musím oznámit, že dnes nad ránem odešel on sám a hra pro něj skončila.  
Chvíli váhal, zda ještě nepřidat pár vět, ale cokoliv mu připadalo moc málo a příliš mnoho zároveň, tak prostě klikl na „zveřejnit“.  
Dokud měl, co dělat bylo to dobré. Chvíli strávil v šatníku výběrem obleku, košile a dalších věcí, z koupelny přinesl Sherlockovy toaletní potřeby i oblíbený parfém a všechno pečlivě uložil do menšího cestovního kufru. Pak zavolal na číslo, které tu ráno nechala slečna Harrogatová, aby jí v základních rysech vysvětlil, co si bude přát a domluvil se, že následující den dorazí osobně.

Když vyčerpal všechny úkoly, které bylo třeba zvládnou dnes, bezmocně si sedl do křesla. Nedokázal si uvařit čaj, pustit televizi, ohřát jídlo, nic. Cokoliv by mu jen připomnělo, že už potřebuje jen jeden hrnek, jeden talíř a nikdo se k němu na gauči nepřitiskne.  
Tak seděl v prázdném bytě, kolem něj houstnulo šero a zíral na své bosé nohy – od rána se ani nepřevlékl z pyžama, ale vůbec si to neuvědomoval. Nezáleželo na tom.  
Najednou zazvonil zvonek. Úplně mechanicky sešel dolů, aby za dveřmi nalezl nejen delegaci zaměstnanců od Speedyho, která mu přišla hnrd po zavíračce vyjádřit soustrast, ale ke svému zmatení a překvapení spusty květin, svíček a vzkazů. Lemovaly ulici po celé délce domu číslo 221 a ponechávaly jen tolik místa, aby prošli chodci. Majitel podniku na Johnův udivený pohled vysvětlil, že lidé začali chodit už někdy v polovině odpoledne.  
Také na blogu se objevily stovky účastných vzkazů. Lidé se ptali, kdy se budou moct s nejslavnějším londýnským detektivem rozloučit.  
John je bude muset zklamat, Sherlock si nepřál žádný spektákl se spoustou lidí.

Noc strávil v křesle, protože se nechtěl vrátit do postele, jejíž jedna polovina zůstane prázdná. Kupodivu dokonce usnul, celý den skoro nic nejedl a byl totálně vyčerpaný.  
Lidé od Speedyho mu předvídavě donesli sendviče a termosku jejich skvělé kávy, včera na nic neměl chuť, ale dnes se přinutil něco sníst. Čekal ho dlouhý den.  
V pohřebním ústavu ho očekávali na devátou, dal se tedy co nejvíc do pořádku, popadl nachystané zavazadlo a vyrazil.  
Rozhodl se jít i navzdory mizernému počasí pěšky, Bell Street byla vzdálená jen pár bloků a on vážně netoužil po další připomínce toho, že je od včerejška sám.  
„Harrogate a Peabody“ hlásala elegantní cedule nad vchodem a Johnovi teprve dnes došlo, že to musí být rodinný podnik a slečna, co mohla být dvojnicí Luny Láskorádové je nejspíš majitelova dcera.  
Už ho očekávala s jistým náznakem pýchy ho informovala, že je vnučkou současného majitele, firmu založil pradědeček a patří k nejlepším v metropoli.  
V kanceláři slečny Harrogatové už seděl Mycroft a brzy poté dorazila i Molly, kterou John požádal o asistenci u svého dnešního úkolu.

Ti, kdo si o Sherlocku Holmesovi dělali obrázek jen na základě médií, by byli asi dost překvapení. Pokud by vůbec uvážili, že věnoval svému konci nějakou myšlenku, čekali by, že si vybere některou z moderních extravagantních možností, jak naložit se svými ostatky, nikoliv osvědčenou tradici.  
Ale John ho znal dvacet let a rozuměl dokonale: přání jeho manžela nebyla nijak výstřední, naopak velmi prostá a z velké části motivovaná Johnovým klidem duše.  
Sherlockova předstíraná sebevražda zůstala pro doktora velkým traumatem, tak detektiv zařídil, aby až to bude doopravdy, jeho životní patrner nemusel mít ani stín pochybnosti. Byla v tom všem i troška marnivosti muže, který si celý život zakládal na kvalitních botách a oblecích na míru a především touha, aby to byl John, kdo se ho naposledy dotkne.  
Proto, když v kanceláři vyřídili formality a dohodli se na detailech pohřbu, zavedla slečna Harrogatová své klienty do zadní části objektu, kde v zeleně vykachličkované místnosti už čekal stůl zakrytý bílou plachtou.

„Protože jste si to tak přál, nechali jsme všechno na vás, doktore Watsone. Váš manžel je přesně tak, jak jste nám ho odevzdal. Připraveni?“  
Když kývli, odtáhla látku ze Sherlockovy tváře. Hlavu měl lehce na stranu, rysy trochu propadlejší a vlasy vyhrnuté z čela, ale stále měl ten pokojný výraz člověka, který se už setřásl své trápení.  
Mycroft mu automaticky nahrnul pár loken zpátky do čela, ale pak zase ruku skoro stydlivě odtáhl.  
Vždycky se staral, John o tom nepochyboval, ale zvykl si pečovat o svého sourozence tak nějak na dálku: hlídat, řešit, zařizovat, … fyzickou blízkost bratři Holmesovi nikdy moc nezvládali, ačkoliv v posledních letech byly lejich vztahy asi nejlepší v životě.  
Jejich průvodkyně s profesionálním instinktem vytušila Mycroftovu nejistotu, tak navrhla, ať na ní počká v pracovně, než Johnovi vysvětlí vše potřebné.  
Přes svoje mládí to rozhodně byla profesionálka, která si ví rady. Když se zmínili o množství fanoušků, kteří by rádi přišli, navrhla, aby pár dnů po samotném pohřbu uspořádali vzpomínkový obřad pro širokou veřejnost a detaily hodlala naplánovat právě s Mycroftem. Což bylo v Johnových očích fajn.  
Tohle byla jednoznačně politikova parketa, bude se cítit užitečný a řešením praktických záležitostí se trochu rozptýlí.

On sám se plně soustředil na svůj dnešní úkol, poslení akt péče a lásky, který může Sherlockovi poskytnout. Přizval si sice na pomoc Moly, ale to jen pro jistotu, hodlal většinu úkonů zvládnout sám.  
Molly to dokonale pochopila, jakmile pomohla Johnovi Sherlocka svléknout z nočního úboru, vytratila se na chodbu, s tím, že jí muže kdykoliv zavolat zpátky.  
John se zhluboka nadechl, otevřel kufr a vyndal z něj všechny Sherlockovy toaletní potřeby. V posledních týdnech mu s koupáním či holením pomáhal pravidelně. Pravda, tehdy ve vlastní koupelně, John uvelebený za svým manželem, který se tak mohl pohodleně opřít ve vaně a neležel na kovovém stole. Nicméně to pro Johna byly důvěrně známé rituály, které si svým způsobem užíval.  
Dnes mu to umožnilo malou iluzi, že Sherlock je zkrátka jen unavený a během jemné péče svého doktora jen usnul. Znal na tomhle těle každý chloupek, každou pihu, každou sebemenší jizvičku, o těch velkých ani nemluvě.  
Když dospěl s žínkou plnou levandulové pěny až k nim, bylo předstírání skoro nemožné – záda zřízená v srbském zajetí, sedmicentimetrová rána od nože na levé straně břicha, malá kulatá jizvička ve spodní části hrudníku.  
John se jich dotýkal tak opatrně, jako by byla čerstvé a stále mohly bolet.  
A pak tu byla předloktí posetá malými značkami, ne od užívání drog, to bylo tak dávno, že stopy na tuhle epochu vybledly. Tohle byly připomínky jejich nejbolestivěnjších časů strávených po nemocnicích, kdy detektivovo tělo plnily drogy na předpis, dokud neřekl dost.  
A pak tu byla vlasy, ta nádherná kaštanová hříva, do které John miloval zabořit své prsty. S léty trochu prořídla a objevily se v ní stříbrné nitky, ale stále to byla Sherlockova pýcha a za své vlasové produkty utrácel třikrát víc než John.  
Ten teď pečlivě, zkušenou rukou vmasírovávál do těch úžasných kučer šampón a následně kondiciónér („Bez něj se kudrnaté vlasy vůbec nedají rozčesat, Johne!“).  
Vzduch naplnily důvěrně známé vůně a Johna naplnily zvláštním klidem. Když mu Sherlock vysvětloval, jakou službu po něm bude chtít, prakticky se omlouval, že ho zatěžuje dalším břemenem, ale John ho tehdy uchlácholil a dnes byl neskonale vděčný. Sherlock byl jeho v dobrém i zlém, byl jeho starost a jeho zodpovědnost až do samého konce.  
Nesnesl by představu, že se ho tak intimně dotýká někdo jiný a to právě v momentě, kdy už se k tomu nemůže vyjádřit. Vzhledm k povaze jejich práce, bylo celá léta daleko pravděpodobnější, že jeden nebo druhý zemřou násilným způsobem. V takovém případě byli domluveni, že nevyhnutelnou pitvu provede jedině Molly Hooperová a Mycroft slíbil, že to pomůže zajistit.  
Nakonec to nebylo třeba, příčina smrti nebyla žádná záhada a nebylo nutné ji ověřovat invazivním zákrokem. Selhání životních funkcí následkem pokročilé rakoviny. Až na to, že nešlo o selhání – Sherlock neselhal, chtěl vydržet až do jejich výročí a k tomu napnul vekeré zbývající síly. A když to dokázal, prostě už v něm víc nezbývalo.

Když vytáhl z kufru oblek a jeho jednotlivé díly rozložil po sousedním stole, uvědomil si John trochu nerad, že bude muset znovu požádat o pomoc. Oblékat někdoho, kdo nemá moc sil spolupracovat a někoho, kdo už ani spolupracovat nemůže, je přece jen rozdíl.  
Proto ostatně přizval Molly. Jestli byl někdo na světě přijatelný, tak jedině ona, jediná dost blízká osoba, které mohl ohledně Sherlocka věřit – to nebyla nijaká urážka Mycrofta, ale na něho mohl spoléhat v právních a úředních záležitostech, tohle nebyla oblast, kterou by zdánlivě ledový politik psychicky ustál.  
Oblečení na svou poslední cestu Sherlock nijak nespecifikoval, jen si přál svůj obvyklý styl. John tedy vybral to, co na svém manželovil nejvíc miloval: legendární filalovou košili, tmavošedý oblek a prádlo, které společně pořídili na své pracovně-svatební cestě do Milána (na Sherlockovo naléhání koupili dvě hříšně drahé, ladící soupravy)

Molly byla dokonalá společnice pro takové chvíle. Svou dřívější nesmělost přetavila v nevtíravou jemnost a dokázala skvěle odhadnout, kdy chce John mlčet a kdy ho potěší nějaké slovo.  
Dokonce se neubránili malému odlehčenému momentu, kdy si shodně postěžovali, proč si ten marnivý prevít potrpěl na tak těsné oblečení.  
Konečně zase Sherlock vypadal sám sebou, s vlasy rozdělenými na správném místě a několika kadřemi spadajícími do čela. John se ještě natáhnul pro lahvičku parfému od YSL a nanesl mu pár kapek za ucho a na zápěstí.  
Ano, bylo to v jádru pošetilé, tohle už nebyl jeho Sherlock, jen prázdná schránka, ale John tuhle poslední útěchu velice potřeboval – a náhle si uvědomil, že to detektiv věděl. Věděl to, pochopil, a proto Johnovi poskytl šanci na tohle intimní rozloučení.

Protože John se nehodlal od svého manžela hnout, byla to Molly, kdo šel upozornit slečnu Harrogatovou, že jsou téměř hotovi.  
Zbývala poslední věc. Na základě telefonátu, měla mladá pohřební koordinátorka dost jasnou představu, co John chce, ale pro jistotu ho nechala svou volbu odsouhlasit.  
Když za nimi dorazila do přípravné místnosti, nadechla se a spontánně navrhla: „Nebudete chtít levandulovou podušku? Pod hlavu. Já jen, že měl váš manžel tuhle vůni zřejmě dost rád.“  
John po vteřině kývl, byla to pravda. Mladá žena zmizela kamsi do nitra budovy, aby se za okamžik vrátila s bílým polštářkem, naplněným příslušnou sušenou bylinou.  
Pak společně, opatrně přenesli Sherlocka do rakve, jednoduché, nelakované a nezdobené, s výjimkou kovového štítku na víku.  
John, který chtěl být definitivně poslední, kdo se ho dotkne, mu upravil kadeř nad čelem, která sklouzla a jemně mu složil ruce – ne na hrudníku, jak to bylo obvyklé, ale pod bradou, aby co nejvíce připomínaly Sherlockovu obvyklou přemýšlivou pózu.  
„Chcete ještě chvilku?“ zeptala se mladá světlovláska, a když John beze slova kývl, Molly se dotkla jeho ramene a řekla: „Pokud nechceš dnes být sám, rádi tě uvidíme u sebe.“  
„Děkuju za nabídku Molly, ale myslím, že být sám je právě to, co dnes potřebuju.“  
„Ale kdyby sis to rozmyslel ..“  
„Já, vím … a vážně díky za všechno. Uvidíme se zítra!“  
„Není vůbec zač, Johne. Jste moji přátelé, to byla samozřejmost.“ odpověděla mu před odchodem.  
„Prosím nikam nepospíchejte, dopřejte si, kolik času potřebujete. Jen na mě prosím před odchodem zaklepejte, ano?“ oslovila ho slečna Harrogatová, než se také vytratila.

Když John konečně se svým manželem osaměl, přitáhl si židli, protože už ho neposlouchaly nohy, opřel si čelo o okraj rakve a rozplakal se. Snad ještě víc, než předchzího rána, možná proto, že teprve dnes ten fakt plně proniknul do jeho mozku.  
Sherlock je mrtvý, tentokrát žádný trik. Jeho tělo, které John osobně omyl a oblékl, tu leží přímo před ním a jednoduše to není fér! Proč to musí zažít podruhé a tak strašně brzy, ani spolu nestihli zestárnout!  
Už si dělali vágní plány, co jednou na odpočinku podniknou. Sherlock chtěl chovat včely, John se těšil, že se udrží fit trochou zahradničení. Pořídí si psa, budou podnikat dlouhé procházky, popíjet odpolední čaj na verandě a John konečně dá nějakou slušnou literární podobu svým blogovým vstupům.  
Nic z toho už se nestane a John cítil, že ztratil cíl své existence, maják v rozbouřeném moři náhle zhasnul a on neměl, kam a proč dál plout. Ještě zítřek Sherlockovi dluží, ještě jeden den a pak …  
„Neboj se, nenechám tě dlouho samontého!“ ujistil svou životní lásku a narozloučenou ho políbil.

Dle domluvy nakoukl do kanceláře slečny Harrogatové, aby jí uvědomil, že odchází. Usrkávala čas a před sebou měla sáček krekrů.  
„Omlouvám se, asi jsem vás připravil o obědovou pauzu.“  
„Oběd počká.“ odtušila.  
„Spousta lidí by spíš řekla, že mrtví počkají.“  
Upřela na něj své oči podoby dvou měsíčních kotoučů a odpověděla: „Ti možná ano, ale živí ne. Sotva vás můžu jen tak vyhodit a říct, abyst přišel znovu odpoledne.  
Těžko vám můžu popřát na odchodnou hezký den, ale zítra mi bude velkou ctí, být tu pro vás. A zkuste se prosím trochu vyspat.“

Myslela to dobře, ale bylo to stěží reálné a John strávil další noc v křesle. Nebylo to ideální, protože měl přímo před sebou druhé, které už zůstane navždycky prázdné, ale každá další varianta už byla jenom horší.  
Na pohovce proležel v posledních týdnech Sherlock příliš mnoho času a jejich společná manželská postel byla ze hry úplně. Jestli nakonec na pár hodin usnul, bylo to znovu hlavně vyčerpáním.  
Přesto byl následující den v deset hodin perfektně připraven, oholený v tmavém obleku, který mu svého času Sherlock pomohl vybrat (musel mu nechat, že pro to měl oko), a který jen vzácně někam užil – no dnes nesměl svému vždycky tak elegantnímu manželovi dělat ostudu.

Vyzvedli ho Mycroft s Antheou a tentokrát vzali svého čtyřletého syna sebou – neplánovali při svém životním stylu děti, ale když Anthea ve svých skoro pětačtyřiceti nečekaně otěhotněla, rozhodli se to risknout.  
Sherlock měl tenkrát škodolibou radost, ale svého synovce měl rád, tím spíš, že se chlapeček zdál muzikální. Jenže si ho moc neužil, než Richard dorost do věku, kdy by se dokázali vzájemně ocenit, byl už strýček Sherlock vážně nemocný.

Hřbitovní kaple byla dle očekávání studená, tím spíš že teploty předchozí noci konečně klesly pod nulu, ale byla krásně vyzdobená.  
John cítil úlevu, že tu nebyli žádní cizí lidé, kteří by ho zahrnuli prázdnými frázemi. Smutečních hostů bylo jen pár, vlastně jen ti, co přišli na oslavu narozeni plus Harry s rodinou a Johnova bývala šéfka a známost (později dobrá kamarádka) Sarah v doprovodu manžela – zvláštní, že nejlepší vztahy měl John se ženami, se kterými (už) nerandil.  
Dnes však o svém předsherlockovském milostném životě nepřemýšlel. V hlavě měl strašné prázdno a zaplavil ho surreaálný pocit, že to nemůže být skutečné. Tohle sepřece neděje, celé posledí dva dny jsou nějaký podivný sen, ze kterého se probudí zase vedle Sherlocka.  
Samozřejmě, že to nebyl anglikánský pohřeb, to snad nikdo od Sherlocka nečekal, místo kněze zaujala příjemně profesionální Paula Harrogatová, ale přinejmenším pár slov pronesl každý z účastníků, krom Johna.  
Ten nemohl, své vlastní rozloučení si odbyl včera v soukromí a dnes už nebyl ničeho schopen. Přinejmenším dokázal vnímat slova ostatních, a pokud mohl soudit, byla upřímná.  
Dnešek byl jejich den. Nevelká, ale pevně semknutá skupinka detektivových blízkých také potřebovala říct své sbohem.  
Na někoho, kdo se dvě dekády zpátky nazýval sociopatem, se Sherlockovi povedlo zavrtat do srdce překvapivě mnoha lidí. Vždycky říkal, že to byla Johnova zásluha, že z něj teprve on udělal opravdu lidskou bytost – doktor se tomu smál, že by si v tom případě měl dát patentovat léčbu téhle osobnostní poruchy a stát se tak milionářem, ale v koutku duše ho to nesmírně hřálo. Nepochyboval, že Sherlock byl výjimečnou lidskou bytostí i bez něho, ale snad mu trochu napomohl k větší důvěře v okolní svět.  
Na chvíli ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách a jiném čase si uvědomil, že se ceremonie blíží ke konci - poslední příležitost pohlédnout do tváře člověka, se kterým prožil nejkrásnější část svého života. Zvedl se tedy ze své lavice, udělal těch pár kroků ke katafalku a pohladil Sherlocka po studené, šedivé tváři – žádná chemie, formaldehyd, make-up a jiné nesmysly proti přírodním procesům, v tom se detektiv vyjádřil naprosto jasně.  
Naposledy Sherlocka políbil a vrátil se na své místo, nic neřekl, ani nemusel. Kolem byli samí přátelé, kteří nepotřebovali slyšet žádné deklarace a patetická prohlášení.  
Pak na chvíli pevně zavřel oči, a aby se nějak odpoutal, začal si šeptem mumlat první věc, která ho napadala a tou byl Otčenáš – výchovu jeden nikdy úplně nezapře.  
Nemohl, nedokázal se totiž dívat, jak ho od Sherlocka navždycky oddělí tenká deska z borového dřeva.  
Ale musel se vzchopit. Ještě jeden úkol mu dnes zbýval. Nedal by se o něj připravit za nic na světe, ačkoliv ho ujištovali, že skupinka mladých seržantů se toho ráda a se ctí ujme a on by měl šetřit své rameno.  
Sherlock byl jeho břímě v dobrém i ve zlém, musí to tedy být on osobně, kdo ho ponese na jeho poslední cestě.

Venku zase sněžilo. Tentokrát sníh konečně správně křupal pod nohama místo rozmoklého čvachtání a celý hřbitov byl přízračně bílý.  
John kráčel první, za ním Stamford a Mycroft, z druhé strany pak Greg, Wiggins a seržant Hopkins. Váhu na svém rameni ani necítil: Sherlock byl vždycky jako peříčko, téměř éterický, neskutečný a v oněch posledních týdnech se přímo ztrácel před očima.  
To on si vybral Old Paddington: malý, trochu zapomenutý hřbitov, ve stínu větších a pompéznějších londýnských nekropolí. Byl také nejblíž Baker Street, nejspíš aby to John neměl daleko.  
Jak vůbec mohl Sherlock předpokládat, že bez něj John dokáže žít? Protože už to jednou dokázal? Tenkrát si ještě dostatečně neuvědomil, co ztratil. Byl mnohem mladší a pošetilejší, nedovedl si představit, že po Sherlockovi už nic lepšího přijít nemůže.  
Dnes, po té, co jim byl dopřát patnáctiletý partnerský život, už to věděl. Nic a nikdo nemohl zaplnit prázdnotu po tom bláznivém géniovi, tak proč se plahočit dál?  
Dnešk ještě Sherlockovi slíbil, musí dohlédnout, že je vše, jak si přál. Ale až se večer vrátí na Baker Street, lehne si do jejich manželské postele a vypije to zbývající morfium. Všichni to pochopí, nikdo z jeho blízkých není sám, budou se mít o koho opřít a spoléhal na Mycrofta, že ho nechá pohřbít vedle Sherlocka.

Když dorazili na místo, měl John podivně lehko v hlavě, na ničem už nezáleželo. S prázdným výrazem sledoval jak v černé jámě mizí Sherlockova rakev, bílá pokrývka všude kolem, činila vše ještě výraznější. Ale už na tom nezáleželo. Brzy tu bude ležet taky, tak není třeba se ještě s něčím trápit.  
Sníh padající z nebe ještě zhoustl a vše se začalo ztrácet v bílé tmě, někdo mu položil ruku na rameno a ptal se, zda se cítí dobře. Proč? Bylo mu skvělě, všechno pohltila nekonečná bílá pláň, zmizeli lidé, hroby i šedé, zatažené nebe. Proletělo mu hlavou, jestli snad konečně zemřel na zlomené srdce a překvapilo ho, že necítí žádnou bolest. Pak už nebylo nic.

Ke svému zklamání přišel k sobě v Mycroftově domě. Ležel na posteli v hostinském pokoji jen v košili s rozepnutým límečkem, měl zuté boty a na jazyku cítil nahořklou pachuň whisky.  
Kolem něj seděla skupinka ustaraně se tvářících žen, Harry, Aggie, Mary a Molly. Jeho sestra promluvila první: „Kdy jsi naposledy něco jedl, co?“  
„Hm, … dnes ráno čaj a sušenku.“ odpověděl popravdě, protože neměl energii lhát.  
Aggie ho se zvláštní směsicí slz a úsměvu objala: „Ach tati, nemusíš teď začít všechno dělat za Sherlocka, jo? Víš, jak jsem se o tebe bála?“  
„Všechny jsi nás vyděsil.“ dodala Mary.  
Trochu omluvně se na ně usmál, takový šok nikomu přivodit nechtěl. Nakonec své pečovatelky přesvědčil, že není nutné, aby zůstal v posteli.  
Doufal, že se mu podaří zmizet domů, nestál o společnost a Mycroftův dům byl plný smutečních hostů, kteří sem byli pozváni detetiva zapít. Ale jeho švagr nechtěl o ničem takovém ani slyšet. John se v tomhle stavu nemůže vrátit na Baker Street, jestli se – pochopitelně – necítí na společnost, může zůstat v pokoji pro hosty, ale z dohkedu ho nepustí.  
John se na vteřinu zadíval Mycroftovi do očí: mluví jen o jeho mdlobě nebo tuší, co má doktor v úmyslu? Odpověď nevyčetl, místo toho ho Mycroft dost netypicky objal a ujistil, že je pro něj stále rodina a bude-li někdy cokoliv potřebovat, ať se neváhá na politika obrátit.  
Následně Anthea přiměla Johna sníst pár soust a dát si šálek bylinkového čaje. Usadil se na gauči, sledoval dění kolem sebe a řekl si, zkrátka den počká. Co je ostatně jeden den proto věčnosti.  
Jenže pak ten starý intrikán Mycroft opatrně vytáhl téma obřadu pro veřejnost. Na venek proto, sby se ujistil, že John souhlasí s jeho volbou. Kostel Svatého Martina v Polích byl jedním z nejznámějších svatostánků v Londýně - trumfnout ho mohl už jen Svatý Pavel a Westminster, nápadná klasicistní budova s vysokou věží na Trafalgarském náměstí.  
John sotva mohl mít námitky – jednak Sherlock sice pohrdal organizovaným náboženstvím, ale coby velký pozorovatel a obdivovatel přírodních dějů a zákonu, věřil, že takové dílo musí něco (někdo) řídit. Krom toho proslulé Akademii při Svatém Martinu odkázal své housle a většinu hudebních prací – jen ty, co se vztahovaly ke klavíru věnoval Aggie.  
Tohle bylo od jeho švagra chytré, John nemohl nechat bez dozoru nic, co se týkalo jeho manžela. Co kdyby se objevil nějaký provokatér, co by tuhle příležitost chtěl využít k nějakému Sherlockově očernění, vytáhnout nějakou starou aféru, bulvární pisálek, co chce vyvolat skandál uvařený z vody, …  
Kdepak, John tam musí být, aby takového případného opovážlivce vynesl v zubech. Sherlock je zkrátka jeho zodpovědnost a ještě nemůže svou službu opustit.

Navzdory svým plánům tedy nevypil morfium ten večer, ani ten následující, ani o týden později po memoriálu (který proběhl bez sebemenší kontroverze).  
Stále tu něco bylo – koncem února měla Agatha svůj první sólový klavírní konzert – moc doufala, že se na ní přijde Sherlock podívat a tak jí nesměl zklamat přinejmenším John.  
Pak zavolal seržant Hopkins, že by potřebovali pomoct s vyděšenou, hysterickou obětí zločinu – jednalo se o únos, šlo o čas, nemohli čekat, až se jediná svědkyně zotaví a John měl přece pro podobné situace vždycky cit.  
V půli května prodělal Mycroft lehčí infarkt a John si vzal na starost jeho rekonvalescenci – Sherlock to předvídal, už před čtyřmi měsíci, jak to, že John si nevšiml? Příliš pohlcený vlastními starostmi.  
Co všechno Sherlock ještě předvídal? Znal svého doktora příliš dobře a věděl, že to Johnovi nedá, nedokáže nepomoct, nestarat se.

Lahvička morfia zůstávala na svém místě už jen „pro jistotu“, ale i když měl špatné dny, kdy brečel do polštáře a vyčítal si, že prošvihl nejranější fázi nemoci, že se nevyslovil o pár let dřív, že se na Sherlocka zlobil kvůli té či oné prkotině, pokaždé se před kritickým bodem zarazil. Ještě nemůže, stále zbývá to nebo ono a Sherlock by mu neodpustil, kdyby to John zanedbal.  
Nakonec vypršelo datum expirace a John musel lahvičku vylít. Nechtěl skončit jako Napolenon, kterému se místo dramatické sebevraždy povedlo akorát se nedůstojně pozvracet. Utěšoval se, že při nejhorším má přece pořád pistoli.  
V létě si našel nový cíl, zjistil totiž, že na Paddingtonském hřbitově chovají včely (Sherlock to nepochybně věděl dávno) a po domluvě se správcem vysadil na hrobě levanduli. Měl tak, třebas v malém, o co pečovat.  
Na podzim se pustil do psaní – tedy spíš do sběru materiálu. Probíral svůj blog, Sherlockovy poznámky a rozhodoval, co se hodí k publikování.  
V bývalém bytě paní Hudsonové si Sherlock svého času zřídil oficiální kancelář pro přijímání klientů, ložnici ve druhém patře pak přeměnil na laboratoř.  
John to udělal trochu opačně, laboratorní vybavení odstěhoval do přízemí a nahoře pracoval. Byl tu klid bez příliš mnoha rozptylujících vzpomínek.  
Časem se rozhoupal i k protřídění Sherlockových věcí. Všechno, čeho se nedokázal vzdát putovalo dolů, z bývalé kanceláře se pomalu stávalo malé muzeum. Ale snažil se být rozumný a řadu věcí předal těm, kdo je mohli ještě využít. Z oblečení si nechal na památku jen modrou šálu a legendární kabát.  
Inspiroval ho jeden jejich chráněnec z bezdomovecké sítě, mladý, vytáhlý, hubený kluk – polepšil si a díky výřečnosti a talentu na jazky získal místo v recepci jednoho menšího, ale slušného hotelu.  
Přišel se Johnovi pochlubit. Ten ho samozřejmě pochválil, ale pak sjel pohledem klukovu umaštěnou mikinu a seprané džíny: „Máš něco lepšího na sebe?“  
Odpovědí mu bylo rozpačité pokrčení ramen, tak se spontánně otočil do ložnice, chvíli se hrabal ve skříni, aby se v zápětí vynořil s kupičkou šatstva a vrazil šokovanému hochovi do rukou tmavý oblek, troje hedvábné ponožky a dvě modré košile. „Boty si musíš sehnat sám, máš moc velkou nohu!“  
„Ale … ale to přece nejde pane doktore!“  
„Ale houby nejde. Měl by z tebe radost Danny!“

Z vánoc měl strach. Všichni ho co nejsrdečněji zvali k sobě, aby na svátky nezůstával sám, ale nakonec se rozhodl – jako celé ty roky před tím uspořádá v předvečer Štědrého dne večírek na Baker Street a pozval obvyklou sestavu, tak jak si to Sherlock přál.  
Letošní párty byla o hodně tišší, ale nakonec nebyla zdaleka tak depresivní, jak se bál. Nostalgická ano, ale ne nutně v tom špatném smyslu. Následující dva dny strávil u své bývalé ženy a dcery, respektive sestry.  
Leden byl daleko horší – Sherlockovy nedožité padesátiny a patnácté výročí svatby, následované strašlivým třicátým lednem, kdy se před rokem poprvé vzbudil sám.  
Ale žil, na Browning v šuplíku nočního stolku myslel čím dál méně. V dubnu si pořídil psa – irského setra jménem Conker, který ho následujících sedmnáct let udržoval v kondici.  
V říjnu mu vyšla první z řady knih „Dobrodružství detektivního konzultanta a jeho bloggera“ a byl to bestseller. Následovaly autogramiády, rozhovory a John musel přiznat, že mu to dělá dobře. Mohl mluvit o svém nejoblíbenějším tématu do bleděmodra, ne že by to už vůbec nebolelo, ale soustředil se hlavně na ty veselejší momenty.

Čas se nezastavil, brzy mu Aggie představila svého prvního přítele. Vydal druhou knihu. Charlese III. vystřídal na trůně mnohem oblíbenější William V.  
Molly a brzy po ní Sally odešly do penze. Agatha jela na své první konzertní turné, vyšla třetí knížka Johnových příběhů a než se nadál, kráčel kostelní uličkou zavěšen do své dcery, celé v bílém.  
Když tak opečovával levandulový keřík, všechny tyhle novinky poctivě vykládal Sherlockovi. Trochu zbytečně, protože on to pochopitelně dávno ví.  
John o tom nepochyboval. Detektiv nebyl zdaleka tak cynický neznaboh, jakého ze sebe rád dělal a věřil v nějakého vyššího tvůrce života, jinak by ponechána sama sobě nemohla být evoluce tak efektivní. Shodli se i na tom, že osobnost, chcete-li duše, se nemohla jen tak ztratit, ačkoliv se rozcházeli v názoru, co se s ní stane.  
Jak se tak zaštipoval nové výhonky rostliny, aby příliš nerozbujela a nezastínila náhrobek, usmál se: „Takže je to skoro tak, jak jsme si naplánovali – já zahradničím a ty se staráš o včely!“

Když měl autogramiádu pátého dílu svých příběhů, zvedl hlavu k dalšímu nadšenému čtenáři, aby spatřil zhruba desetiletého chlapce v doprovodu matky – pochopitelně o něco zestárla, ale stále měla totožný platinový sestřih a ty obrovské, měsíční oči.  
„Oh, slečna Harrogatová!“ pronesl automaticky.  
„Už dávno ne slečna, ale příjmení jsem si nechala. Ráda vás vidím při nějaké radosné příležitosti, pane doktore! Můžete tam prosím napsat: Pro Bennyho?“  
„Jistě! Stále pracujete v rodinném podniku?“  
„Už ho přímo vedu!“  
„To je dobře!“  
„Doufám, že nehodláte v blízké době využít naše služby, ještě to pár let vydržte!“  
„Neměla byste si naopak zákazníky přát?“  
„Máme jich dost, stále patříme k nejlepším v Londýně!“ odpověděla mu klidně, prostě konstatovala fakta.  
Následující den John sepsal pár dodatků ke své poslední vůli, napadlo ho, že když se firma "Harrogate a Peabody" prvně tak dobře zhostila svých povinností, že jim docela dobře může svěřit i své poslední záležitosti.

Ačkoliv ovdověl krátce po padesátce, nepokusil se o nový vztah. Zůstal sám, ale nikoliv osamělý. Pořád měl přátele, rodinu, vnoučata – tedy jeho vlastní byla jen dvě, ale o celé nejmladší generaci uvažoval jako o vnoučatech. Nemohl si pomoct, znal je všechny od narození a trávili s ním spoustu času, byl oblíbený „strýček“.  
Dlouhonohého Conkerse před časem nahradil kulatý buldok Stony – svou náturou se mnohem víc hodil k Johnovu věku. Ten už nedokázal běhat po Londýně za neúnavným loveckým psem, ačkoliv ani Conkers si ve svých posledních letech neudržel takový drajv.  
No jo, všichni stárnou, jemu samotnému bylo před týdnem jedenaosmdesát a z jeho vrstevníků už jsou naživu akorát Molly a Anthea. Občas to v něm vyvolávalo pocity osamělosti – ne, že by z mladších nikdo nezašel, ale lidí, kteří pamatovali staré časy, povážlivě ubývalo.  
Staré dobré časy, kdy ještě se Sherlockem osobně honili lumpy po ulicích. Doby, kdy se řada lidí divila, jak to s tím šílencem může vydržet.  
I sám Sherlock sebekriticky připouštěl, že s ním není snadné žít, v několika návalech pesimismu se dokonce označil za břemeno – někdy byl vážně oříšek, ale vynahradil to Johnovi tisícem způsobů.  
Opravdovým a nejtěžším břemenem se ukázal až život bez něj, ale i to John nakonec dokázal. Naučil se to brát celkem filozoficky, brzy se všichni zase sejdou a už moc nezáleží, bude-li to za rok nebo za pět let.  
Na druhou polovinu září bylo krásně, tak vzal Stonyho na procházku – dneska si ji trochu protáhli až do čtvrti Kilburn, navštívit Sherlocka.  
Vrátil se trochu uchozený, honem doplnil Stonymu misku s vodou a řekl si, že než dorazí Aggie s manželem a dětmi, chvilku si zdřímne – pánovi v jeho letech snad můžou odpolední šlofíček tolerovat. Agatha má klíče, kdyžtak ho vzbudí.  
Natáhl se na postel, zavřel oči a prakticky okamžitě usnul.

Probralo ho, že s ním někdo prudce zacloumal. Do háje, jak dlouho spal? Světlo v pokoji bylo úplně jinak! Někdo mu znovu zatřásl ramenem, tak se otočil patřičným směrem.  
„No tak, Johne, je čas! Hra začíná!“ řekl Sherlock a vlepil mu pusu na probuzení.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuju všem, co dočetli až do konce, protože chápu, že to není povídka pro každého a jako vždy: ráda si přečtu Vaše názory.


End file.
